


Rescue

by RadioactiveDeLorean



Series: Stangst drabbles [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blood, Injury, Stangst, Torture, Weirdmageddon, as usual, don't read on, if stuff like that makes you uncomfortable, like Ford is super beat up, like if you read the series name then it's a recurring theme, seriously, warnings have been made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveDeLorean/pseuds/RadioactiveDeLorean
Summary: The Shacktron rescue team make it to the Fearamid. They find Ford in a much worse state than any of them could have ever imagined.Done for a prompt onmy Tumblr





	Rescue

“Now!” Dipper shouted. All at once, the group were launched upwards through the chute and out of the mouth of the robotic sea monster. They soared through the air towards the open doorway of the Fearamid. Once in range, the group pulled the strings attached to the handmade parachutes (Mabel’s sweaters were surprisingly effective) and steered themselves down into the floating structure. 

 

While the others landed with some degree of grace, Stanley landed flat on his face, sliding across the stones before coming to a halt. He groaned and pushed himself to his feet. Around him, the group unclipped themselves from their parachutes. The group stared in horror at the structure in front of them - a terrifying throne constructed out of the stone bodies of all of their friends, family and neighbours. Stan felt his stomach churning and he could see Soos turn rather pale. He scanned the throne for his brother, heart sinking when Ford was nowhere to be found. 

 

He swallowed and got to his feet. No sooner had he taken a step forward that he heard Soos, McGucket and Sheriff Blubs talking in hushed voices with the twins. Soos and Blubs gathered the younger members of the team up and led them away from the throne, much to Wendy’s chagrin. Soos muttered something to her and her expression changed dramatically.

 

Stan’s stomach lurched. What could possibly be so terrible that the kids were turned away, other than the throne of course? McGucket noticed his confusion and stood on the tips of his toes, muttering under his breath to Stan.

 

“Look over in the corner,”

 

Stan swallowed and turned his head in the direction McGucket was pointing. His heart dropped out the bottom of his stomach and he nearly threw up right there and then. Blood was streaked up the walls and across the floor in the far corner of the room, beside the throne. There was a faint blue glow being emitted from some chains leading out of the wall. Stan damn near fainted when he recognised the person chained up.

 

His legs carried him forward before he realised it. His walk turned into a sprint and he raced over. “ _ FORD!” _

 

Stan’s feet slipped on the blood on the floor and he landed on his stomach. He immediately scrambled back onto his feet and reached his brother’s side, falling painfully to his knees beside him. “F-Ford…?!”

 

Ford’s eyelids fluttered open weakly and he gazed up at his brother through unfocused eyes. Blood dripped steadily from his left eye socket where his eye used to be, leaving only a dark, empty pit with optical tissue and muscle fibres still clinging to his face. His right leg was twisted and mangled beyond comprehension, shards of bone slicing through skin and muscle and showing through. He had countless lacerations all over his body, the most prominent being the one on his side. His jacket and turtleneck were gone, revealing an intricate pattern carved into his chest with the tip of a blade. Stan shuddered as he recognised the pattern to be an image of Bill. All twelve of Ford’s fingers were either broken or had been chopped off entirely, leaving his hands bloodied and throbbing. Large sections of Ford’s skin was burned, either chemically or thermally, shredded by claws and teeth or simply bruised from multiple forceful impacts. 

 

Ford opened his mouth in a feeble attempt to speak, only succeeding in releasing a mouthful of blood which dripped down his face onto the floor. He coughed, each motion peppered with a breathless yelp of agony. He noticed Stan move closer to him and he moved away. “N-no… N-n-not ag-gain…”

 

Stan frowned. “What? F-Ford it’s me! It’s Stanley! We’ve come to get you!”

 

“N-no…” Ford tried to push himself away with his hands. He let out a weak cry as his bloodied fingers - what was left of them, anyway - throbbed in agony. “T-trick…. You c-can’t t-trick me B-B-Bill…”

 

“Ford, it’s not Bill! It’s me! Your brother! I promise!” Stan tried again to reach for Ford. 

 

Ford gave up and lay limp on the floor. He was in too much pain to care any more. Bill had already put him through so much. He couldn’t take it any more. “J-just kill me…”

 

Stan was horrified. “I ain’t killing you. We’re here to save you. The only one I’ll be killing is Bill.” He lifted Ford up gently, frowning as his brother cried out in response to being moved, and laid his brother’s head and upper body against his own. He kept one arm around Ford securely to support him and pressed the other against the wound on Ford’s side. He could feel shredded muscle and even  _ organs  _ beneath his fingers. It took all of Stan’s willpower not to vomit. 

 

“S-sst...tan…?” Ford’s voice was muffled by the presence of more blood rising in his throat. 

 

“Y-you’re gonna be okay Poindexter,” Stan was trembling, tears slipping down his face. He could allow himself this weakness, seeing his brother in such a state. “We’re g-gonna get you outta here and all f-f-fixed up, ‘k-kay?”

 

Ford shook his head weakly, the action sending vertigo through his brain. “N-no… c-can’t.... B-B-Bill…”

 

“That triangle can suck it.” Stan growled, his voice turning from despairing to venomous in a second. “I’m gonna make him pay for what he’s done to you.”

 

“N-no,” Ford shook his head again. He was barely able to breathe, let alone speak. “H-he can’t l-leave… needs… needs equation… I w-won’t tell him…”

 

“Is that…is that why he did all this…?” Stan just wished this was some sort of horrific nightmare. He knew it was all real. This wasn’t a dream - his brother was dying in his arms. 

 

“Y-yeah…” Ford coughed again, expelling more blood. Stan was horrified to see just how much was spread all over the walls, the floor and his brother. It never seemed to cease. 

 

Stan slipped his arms underneath Ford’s body. He forced himself to his feet, stumbling under the weight of his brother. Ford let out a breathless wail of agony, too weak to scream any more. Stan walked carefully back towards the others, his brother in his arms. 

 

Suddenly, the doorway to the Fearamid was blocked as a familiar and terrifying demon approached. Bill had come back. They were too late.


End file.
